


[Sketch Dump] Cherry Magic

by eajay



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Doodles, Kissing, M/M, jealous kurosawa, rokkaku special spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajay/pseuds/eajay
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! And thank you for all the lovely comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Sketches that i will never color but thought id share


End file.
